


@Runs_With_Wolves replied:

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Twitter, i've never written anything this cute before, lots of tweets, mentions of other, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a creepy creeper and finds Stiles' twitter after he climbs through the window to find Stiles asleep. He knows he shouldn't snoop but he's 98.9% positive that Stiles is tweeting about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was asleep on the bed when Derek crawled through the window.

The werewolf frowned but didn’t wake him, Derek knew how much trouble Stiles had been having with sleep lately so he would just try and get the information off of Stiles’s computer himself. Derek sat in the chair and flipped open Stiles’ laptop, squinting when the screen lit up the dark room.

Derek blinked twice before he realized that Stiles’ had probably fallen asleep minutes before he had gotten here. Seeing as how Derek was looking at Stiles’ twitter page and his last tweet **Swallow bitch, there's people starving in Africa ;D**  was posted 21 minutes ago. and the **That was a Bo Burnham lyric, just saying.** was posted one minute after that. Derek let himself smile as he took in Stiles’ entire twitter page. The background was a black howling wolf and inside were the words “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

His profile [picture](http://www.hdwallcloud.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/tumblr_mb2td8jqyO1qmakdlo1_500.jpg) was him, he had his hair spiked up and he wasn’t looking at the camera directly, his face was resting against his hand and his lips were parted slightly. Derek tilted his head to the side as he clicked on the picture to enlarge it. Stiles’ eyes were amazing in this photo, Brown down one side and black down the other he looked…”Pretty.” Derek blinked and rolled his eyes at himself. He was here for research. He clicked out of the picture and was brought back to Stiles twitter page.

 **I need a shitty protective boyfriend that people are afraid of but he's a perfect gentleman.** Derek snorted and thought 'I can totally be that person, actually I am that person.' Derek smiled softly 'Is Stiles talking about me? I think he’s talking about me. I should see if he talks about me anymore.'

Now objectively Derek knew that he should minimize the page and go looking through Stiles’ documents for information on demons but he was too busy looking at Stiles’ page. His twitter handle was “Runs_With_Wolves” and the bolded name was ‘Little Red' with a baseball bat emoticon next to it.

Derek sighed as he scrolled down the page to read the rest of Stiles’ tweets.

 **"I mean, objectively my son is a good looking kid" Thanks dad!** Derek snorted.

**Shrek Forever After is on Netflix. God Bless.**

**I have an obsession #alphamale** Derek blinked. Stiles had an obsession? With an Alpha Male? Intresting.

 **I'm not socially awkward I'm socially inappropriate.** Derek chuckled "Accurate." he mumbled.

**I'm just trying to keep from dying**

**I'm reaching out until my stitches rip**

Derek sighed sadly as he read those two tweets, he was positive that Stiles meant them literally. He kept scrolling down and saw that the next tweet had a picture attached

 **"No math in math class with @BansheeBeauty and @ArrowsAllDay**  Derek clicked on the picture to see both Allison and Lydia with make up on their desks, math books on the floor, as both girls tried to apply eye liner. Derek smiled before looking at the next tweet.

 **Nightmares, but I haven't slept in ages.** Derek winced at that and looked back at Stiles. He was asleep, but he didn't look peaceful by any means. It wasn't hard for Derek to imagine Stiles trying to stay awake and having nightmares whenever his body forced him to rest.

 **I really hate the fact that I loved her and she just....fucked off.** Derek frowned, it wasn't hard for him to figure out who Stiles was talking about, for all Stiles tried to hide behind sarcasm there was no way for him to hide how much Lydia had hurt him.

 **Yoo, all jokes aside Justin Bieber is an asshole.** Derek snorted "Agreed."

**Four days and not a thing from the lovely @Everyones_Type, I hope your okay. Come back soon, we miss you. =)**

**@Everyone_Type replied: @Runs_With_Wolves Eat my shorts queer.**

**@Danny_Boi replied: @Everyones_type Excuse me?**

**@Everyones_Type replied: @Danny_Boi Sorry bud**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: @Danny_Boi @Everyone_Type =D**

Derek snorted reading the conversation between the three teens.

 **don't you DARE try to apologize to me without alcohol.** Derek smirked, knowing that Stiles had been tweeting about him.

**@WonderPup replied : @Runs_With_Wolves bitch take it or leave it[#sorrynotsorry](https://twitter.com/search?q=%23sorrynotsorry&src=hash)**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: @Wonderpup you're my main bitch. You don't have to apologize ever.[#BitchBuddies](https://twitter.com/search?q=%23BitchBuddies&src=hash)**  Derek rolled his eyes, Scott and Stiles were nauseating.

**3 days. 3 fucking extra days to edit my paper and I didn't even open my fucking book bag.**

**HE WAS GONNA SAY I THINK ABOUT YOU WHEN I TOUCH MYSELF I CAN'T BREATH**  Derek would have to ask about that one later.

**I'm listening to this called 'Fall out Boy Through The Years 2003-2013' and I think I'm gonna cry**

**"We're gonna find a body. A dead body." We've made a full circle and it's bringing me to tears**

**The faceless old woman keeps moving my flash drive.**

**Is it DILF o'clock or am I hanging out at Allison's place again**

**@ArrowsAllDay says: Please. Stop.**

Derek laughed once before he remembered that Stiles was sleeping behind him for the first time in a long time, plus it wouldn't be good for Stiles to wake up and find Derek creeping through his twitter.

 **Lydia Martin for President**.

 **The world has bigger problems than boys who kiss boys.** Preach.

 **Scott is not funny jfc** Derek looked at the date, October 30th. Mischief Night.

 **I'm getting bored. I need someone to call me on my bullshit. Or at least to try like he did.** Derek smiled, he was getting to the tweets from before Stiles had known he was back in town.

 **If you had listened to what I had said, you wouldn't be neck deep in this fuckery. So don't blame me.** Derek smirked, Stiles' sass did not lose any flame over the internet.

 **They are not even allowed to get together -.-** Derek knew Stiles was talking about Isaac and Allison here, he was so against their relationship Derek had to work extra hard to keep himself from rolling around on the floor everytime Stiles started to rant.

 **My dad keeps making fun of Derek.** Derek huffed through his nose in a small laugh.

**My dad keeps laughing at Derek because he keeps getting beat up**

**For someone that's supposed to be in charge Scott never knows what's going on.** Once again, accurate.

 **Do werewolves knot?** Derek blinked, read it again out loud and then smirked "Would you like to find out?" He chuckled into the air.

**My dad is really worried about the well being of the pandas.**

**That Old Spice commercial is even more uncomfortable at 1am.** Derek shivered a little bit, that commercial was terrible. He scrolled down for a while because apparently Stiles had decided to live tweet two lifetime movies and Derek hadn't gotten around to watching Flowers in The Attic yet. He said as much out loud, scrolling downward and mumbling about spoilers.

**I'm not tryna spend good money to see a movie about legos but real talk that's probably what's going to happen**

**I miss Derek.**

**I'm also Drunk so theres that.**

**But I miss his stupid face.**

**@WonderPup replied: Me tooman.** Derek winced.

**But why is the rum gone?**

**fuck this thesis I'm tired af**

**Fuck Peter**

**@ZombieWolf replied: I have done nothing to you.**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: @ZombieWolf You breath and it causes me discomfort**

**@BansheeBeauty replied: @ZombieWolf @Runs_With_Wolves Same.** Peter had a twitter?

The next tweet was a picture of [Stiles](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35400000/Dylan-O-Brien-dylan-obrien-35470296-500-250.png) with his face smashed into a puppy head and the caption **"IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!!"**

 **Isaac stay away from that girls mouth, you are living with her ex boyfriend**. Derek couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

 **Aiden is the more violent twin.** Accurate.

 **I hope Agent McCall chokes on sand paper.** Also accurate.

 **I try to be a people person but people fucking annoy me.** Jesus, How did this kid have friends.

 **All I want is to find one of you assholes on a porn site so I can blackmail you until the end of high school. Is that too much to ask?** Derek didn't think so.

**I told him to go to sleep and he said 'your wish is my command' I'm dying <3**

**He's too cute I can't!!** Derek felt his cheeks heat up "You're pretty cute yourself." he mumbled remembering the night three months ago when Cora installed Snapchat in his phone so they could keep in touch. He had spent all night Snapchating Stiles until the teen had told him to go to sleep.

**we could be king and queen of the moonlight**

**@ZombieWolf replied: Stop talking about my nephew on twitter. It's nasty.**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: nOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION**

**Hot boys send me into cardiac arrest.**

**@Danny_Boy replied: @Runs_With_Wolves Whut?**

**@Runs_With_Wolves: @Danny_Boi ;)** Derek snorted, talk about a coming out.

**Parents be like "I used to get on the floor and clean it with a toothbrush"**

**"Let me get another hit of that ice cream" jfc @WonderPup will never let that go[#StonerProblems](https://twitter.com/search?q=%23StonerProblems&src=hash). ** Derek rose one eyebrow, stoner problems? "They would be stoners."

**I sent Scott a snap of Jackson shirtless with the caption 'God Bless' omg**

**Derek Hale is the queen bitch.** Derek scoffed, rude.

 **Brb I'm snapchating my one true love=p** Derek was just going to assume that Stiles was talking about him.

**Melissa McCall does not have time for you teenage supernatural shenanigans.**

**I wasn't tryna be psychologically involved in the lives of unstable teenage supernatural creatures.**

**MY DAD JUST MISTOOK EPILEPSY FOR LEPROSY PLEASE HELP!!!**

**Can we talk about Derek Hale's bunny teeth. Amen.** Derek felt the tips of his ears heating up.

**I'm gonna try to watch the second season of Black Butler in English.**

**Why does Claude sound like that?**

**Why does Alois sound like that?**

**THE VISCOUNT DRUID BLESS**

**I tried and failed, back to sub for me.** Derek snorted, Stiles would be an anime nerd.

**“you're always on your computer” well ur always on my nerves**

**Nap all day, blog all night, party in hell.**

**It's weird when I really think about it, I'll still answer when you call even though you left me in the end.** This was from when Stiles was still on the Lydia train.

 **I want a harem** You would.

**Becoming a cold hearted bitch wasn’t really what she planned to do with her life but here we are.**

**@WonderPup replied: Stop throwing shade on Twitter.**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: It's not like she follows me on Twitter anyway**

**@BetterThanYou replied: @Runs_With_Wolves Surprise bitch**

**Ain't nobody fucking with my clique #PackLife**

**Apparently nothing had changed. Jackson is still on my list of people I don't have time for.**

**what in the whole fuck is your problem**

**White boys need less free time**

**@Danny_Boi replied: @Runs_With_Wolves ???**

***looks at essay* Ah it seems i’ve written the same sentence in ten different ways**

**Name one hero who was happy.**

**@WonderPup replied: @Runs_With_Wolves .....**

**I'm starting to regret running into the woods with Scott all those months ago...** Derek looked at the date....that was probably around the end of the Jackson situation.

 **Derek sass master Hale.** Derek realized that he had gone back almost six months through Stiles' twitter page. He also realized how fucking creepy it was the he was sitting here going through his underaged crushed twitter page. "Well at least I know he likes me back" He mumbled, though he wasn't sure what he was going to do with that information. He sit back and ran his hands over his face before he noticed a little four on top of the page. He clicked on it and it brought him back to the top of Stiles' page.

**About to toke up and watch Flowers in the Attic with a certain sourwolf when he realizes that I'm awake.**

**Then we're gonna make out ;D**

**Jeeze he's really into creeping on my twitter page.**

**Its adorable. <3**

Derek froze as he heard a small chuckled behind him "Took you long enough."

-

The next morning Derek blinked awake to the tapping of Stiles on his cellphone, He tilted his head to look at the phone screen.

**I haven't been this happy since before I decided to run around in the woods.**

Derek snorted and took Stiles' phone and pushed himself into a sitting position. "No more tweeting until we're wearing clothes."

"You're not that cute." Stiles grumbled but he still got out of bed and pulled on some jeans. Derek stretched and grimaced at the leftover taste of weed in his mouth.

"I'm using your toothbrush" Stiles groaned and slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

Later that month Stiles made Derek twitter and was happy to see that Derek took to twitter like a fish to water.

**Today was eventful.**

**Woke up next to a giant dork**

**Then hung out with said dork and his dorky best friend** Derek attached a [picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_megymzOQeG1r4v34qo2_500.png) of the three of them from earlier that day.

**It was a train wreck**

**At least my boyfriends hot**

**@WonderPup replied: @Runs_With_Wolves and @WolfMasterHale are such an ugly couple.** Scott attached a [picture](http://media.tumblr.com/f7876a7510f2b05eeaf454cf4586e033/tumblr_inline_moeg131OEG1qz4rgp.jpg)

**It was the best day.**

 

* * *

 

Some of these are from my actual [twitter](https://twitter.com/InfiniteAlexisA)

Plus I have a [tumblr](http://stilesinatrenchcoat.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years after the events of the first chapter Derek is experiencing writers block so he starts to reminisce by going through some of Stiles' old tweets.

Derek had decided that his book wasn’t going to be finished on time. He had tried and failed to write the final chapter but it wasn’t coming together so he was just going to let his publisher and friend Allison beat the shit out of him when he showed up empty handed.

Derek need inspiration, he started to click random things on his computer when he clicked on Internet Explore accidently. He cursed and waited seven minutes for the browser to load so he could close it out. While he was waiting he did notice the fact that Twitter was on the bookmarks bar of Internet Explore. When he had finally gotten IE to close he pulled up Chrome and looked up Stiles’ old Twitter. He hadn’t been on Twitter for years but he figured if he was going to be inspired it was going to be by young Stiles tweeting about his life.

 **I drank hot sauce today.**  What?

 **That last tweet can also be red as "I'm fucking stupid"**  That make more sense.

**Sarcasm game too strong.**

**Is it time to move our feet to an introspective beat?**

**Oh, I'm sorry. You need to be friendship level five to unlock my tragic back story.**

**The week has just started. Why am I already done**. Derek snorted

 **Does everyone remember when I said I wouldn't spend money on a kids movie about Legos?**  Derek rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going.

**That movie was perfection like seriously.**

**Everything was awesome**  It was actually a really good movie, the only bad part was when the lights in the theater came up and Derek realized that he wasn't a 10 year old boy.

**Girls aren't weak. Getting a boner after smelling a girls shampoo. That's weak.**

**@WonderPup replied: @Runs_With_Wolves I thought I told you to stop throwing shade on Twitter.**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: @Wonderpup it's not throwing shade if I told you that I was going to tweet about you.**

**Let's kill Laurel**  What?

**Actually lets just kill all the girls in this show except for Felicity and Thea.**

**I'm just gonna hate Laurel for the rest of my life.**

**It's almost 2 am but Arrow got me excited.**  Derek remembered Stiles lying in the middle of the living room in the loft at 2AM watching Arrow on Netflix. Derek had told him that he could come and watch it in bed but Stiles fanned him off and told him that the bedroom was too far away from the kitchen for his comfort. Derek remembered hearing Stiles moving around sometimes around 3AM. The next morning Derek found Stiles on the floor next to the kitchen table. He had taken two of the chairs and had draped a sheet over them so they hung between the table and the chair, covering Stiles in a simple sheet fort. Inside of the fort Stiles had the jar of peanut butter, the jar of nutella, the loaf of bread (he had eaten half of it), the jug of milk, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a knife, and a cup. Derek stared at him for a moment before pushing the food out of the way and curling up next to Stiles to watch the show with him.  

 **HOW FUCKING DARE THEY END SEASON 1 LIKE THAT?!?**  Stiles had cried.

**I'm gonna eat like 5 bowls of cereal It didn't end well.**

**Men are pigs and I am in the mood for bacon.**

**Your Bed is Too Small for Fucking and Poetry**  Derek remembered coming home and finding Stiles lying on a giant bed in the middle of their bedroom. He had his laptop in front of him and the biggest grin that Derek had ever seen on his face. They kept the new bed.

 **Sometimes Derek just looks like he needs a hug.** Derek blushed.

**I try very hard not to be sarcastic. Bullshit.**

**Where is my hoverboard it is 2014**

**I ship Peter Hale and his own ego**

**@ZombieWolf replied: @Runs_With_Wolves we're in a deeply committed relationship.**

**Has anybody ever actually gotten salmonella from eating raw cookie dough or are people just trying to stop me from living my life.**  Derek winced as he remembered the reason behind this tweet. Stiles had walked into the kitchen and had started eating cookie dough straight from the tube. Derek made a strange noise and that was all it took to start the fire. Stiles whipped his head around, narrowed his eyes, swallowed his glob of cookie dough, and unleashed hell on Derek. The werewolf had tried to defend himself but he made the mistake of mentioning the weight gain that raw cookie dough would result in. Stiles flew into a rage, he threw his half empty tube of dough at Derek's face and stormed out of the loft with a scream of 'Love it or leave it motherfucker!"

 **Snarling Derek Hale is not only a kink but a religion.**  Fifteen people favorited this tweet, Derek couldn't even think of thirteen people that Stiles had on his twitter that would know who he was to favorite the tweet.  

**Oh baby. You spin me around**

**Don't put your lips near my neck unless you have 2-3 hours to spare.**  Derek smirked.

**I just want to cuddle you and make fun of dumb movies together.**

**@ArrowsAllDay replied: @Runs_With_Wolves same.**

**You didn't have to fix me you just had to be there for me.**  Derek flinched heavily, he knew exactly who Stiles was talking about in this tweet. Scott had forgotten Stiles birthday because of his date night with Allison, they showed up to the pack meeting/party minutes before it ended with no explanation. Stiles didn’t say anything even though he was obviously pissed until Scott looked at the half eaten cake and asked what they were celebrating, Stiles had exploded. They argued back and forth but Scott was being crushed underneath all of the mistakes that Stiles was throwing at his face he shouted “But dude it’s Allison” and that was obviously the wrong thing to say because Stiles screamed “You’ve been with this bitch for five fucking years Scott!” and stopped cold “She’s not a bitch” he choked out looking pale. He looked at Allison “You’re not a bitch.” He looked around the room at all of their friends before finally landing on Scott once more “She’s not a bitch," He took a deep breath "but you’re a bad friend.” Stiles calmly walked out of the room and Scott fell to the floor in tears. Stiles proceeded to do the same thing the moment Derek had gotten him back to the house. The two didn’t speak for three months until they ran into each other at Wal-mart and went out to talk over coffee when they had finished their shopping.

 **I wanna be someone that's really cute and lovable but gives off a vibe that says I'm almost always planning mass murder.**  More than three people sent him a picture of Lydia.

 ***a single snowflake falls on the ground* shit man no school tomorrow.**  Oh wow, this tweet was during Stiles' college days.

**constantly torn between wanting to look like a magical creature and wanting to look like I just rose up from hell.**

**@Danny_Boi replied: When you're hungover you look like a deranged mix of both.**  Derek had favorited that tweet.

 **DEREK WHY IN THE FUCK?!?!?**  Derek snickered because this could be any number of events.

The next tweet was a clip of Sheriff Stilinski in the kitchen singing at the top of his lungs with the caption  **My dad is going hard to Royals.**  That video had gone viral.

**A business woman in a 3 piece skirt suit could have me on my knees quicker than any of the limp dick boys I go to school with**

**@Danny_Boi replied: D:**

**@WonderPup replied : @Runs_With_Wolves STILES!**

**@ArrowsAllDay replied: @Runs_With_Wolves *laughs profusely***

**@Everyone_Type replied: @Runs_With_Wolves Holy shit dude....**

**@BansheeBeauty replied: @Runs_With_Wolves Agreed.**

Derek was laughing so hard he had to push the laptop to the side from a moment. Stiles was a menace to society.

 **Billy got everything he wanted, and it only cost him a Penny.** Derek let out a strangled cry as he got the reference.

**My 6,666 tweet was a pun about Dr. Horrible. Immortalize me now before it's too late.**

**Derek Hale is the president of the Scott McCall fan club**

**After me of course.**

**@WonderPup replied : @Runs_With_Wolves you're like the power couple that runs my life.**

**MY FATHER JUST CALLED MY SHIRT BLOOD ORANGE**

**SHUT UP IT'S FUCKING RED**

**"We're in America speak the native language! English!" Boy do I have some news for you.**  Derek snickered as he remembered this day. Stiles had been talking to his cousin on the phone while in line at Starbucks, he was speaking fluent polish and a man behind him waited until he was off the phone to inform Stiles that if he wanted to be an American he needed to speak the native language,  english. Stiles not only ripped this guy a new one in public but he ended his rant with "I was born here you ignorant asshole also, America's native language is Native American. If you want to speak English, go to England."

Derek snickered some more and continued to read whatever tweets caught his eye.

**Hellboy you are drinking in the shower that is literal rock bottom**

**I lied. getting the shit beat out of you by lockers, that's literal rock bottom.**

**Are you cute or is your selfie game strong?**

**FUCK AMIR. FUCK HIM SO HARD. I THOUGHT I WAS DONE CRYING OVER BOOKS BUT NO.**

**I AM SO DISTRAUGHT**

**FUCK THE KITE RUNER TBH**

**"You're not gonna die" That's highly debatable, have you ever shoveled the driveway hungover?**  Derek snorts, Stiles' 21st birthday party was just them pillaging the inside of the local liquor store and downing it in the loft.

**Scott and Derek are very important don’t tell me otherwise because they are**

**Lydia and Danny also. All my friends are important, fuck off.**

**There is so much shade being thrown all over the place**

**If your flappy bird score is higher than 100 then you literally have no fucking life**  Derek winced and scrolled away from that tweet quickly. Flappy Bird was a dark time.

**You haven't had breakfast until you've had it at night while drunk**

**We've climbed the whole mountain. It's been four years since I've been getting laid on the regular.**  Why did Derek like this kid?

**It's the return of Stalker Derek**

**@WonderPup replied : @Runs_With_Wolves those were the days**

**ALLISON STOP**

**@ArrowsAllDay replied: @Runs_With_Wolves CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP**

**@WonderPup replied : @Runs_With_Wolves @ArrowsAllDay I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT WE WON'T STOP!**

**@Runs_With_Wolves replied: @WonderPup @ArrowsAllDay Jesus Chris how did we make it into adulthood?**

"How indeed" Stiles asked coming up behind Derek.

"It was all me." Derek said turning away from the compute to look at Stiles. Adulthood fit him perfectly. He kept his hair moderately short but still long enough for Derek to tug on. He had acquired various tattoos and piercings over the years, some for magic and some because Derek had taught Stiles and Scott how to spike alcohol for werewolves. Scott had his fair share of ridiculous tattoos that Stiles had forced Derek to make permanent because if Stiles had to live with the shame then so did Scott.

"Have you been doing this all day?" Stiles asked sitting on Derek's lap and spining the chair around to look at the laptop.

"If Derek Hale loses anyone close to him I will lead the uprising myself." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's cheek "I still stand by that."

"Rick rolling is hilarious because its so old and overdone that no one expects it and their jaw drops in confusion and horror"

Derek groaned as Stiles read it "I hate that shit."

"Never gonna give-!" Derek slapped a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"How do people approach celebrities on the street like i can’t even approach a worker in a store when i need help." Derek snorted "You are a mess."

"But I'm your mess." Stiles grinned and read one more tweet "Lie and deny! Fake it until you mother fucking make it!" He laughed "That is still my motto!!"

Derek laughed and closed the laptop. "Let's stop looking at the past, our future is too infinite."

Stiles screamed with laughter and got off of Derek's lap "Get the fuck away from me you hipster."

"This is going in the book!" Derek called after Stiles.

Stiles' obnoxious cackle lit up their loft.

* * *

Some of these are from my actual [twitter](https://twitter.com/InfiniteAlexisA)

Plus I have a [tumblr](http://stilesinatrenchcoat.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tomorrow and I'm so tired ugh. If this has terrible grammar I am so sorry. Happy fucking Valentines day guys.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends have all decided that I'm the real life version of Stiles so I took my tweets and fluff just sort of happened.  
> The tweets aren't edited.
> 
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
